The present invention relates to a roof gutter maintenance apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus which enables a person to clean and maintain a roof gutter, while standing on the ground or at least a safe distance from the roof's edge.
As the gutters of a building become clogged with fallen leaves, dust and other debris, there exists a need for cleaning of the gutters to prevent heavy accumulation of such debris, which may lead to breaking of gutters and inability of the gutters to form a conduit for rain water in the regular manner. Additionally, accumulation of moist material and retention thereof in the gutters causes rusting and eventual deterioration of the gutters. To prevent such damage to the gutters, a person usually climbs to the roof of a building and cleans the gutters with a hand-held scraper or other similar tool, leaning dangerously to the edge of a building or climbs a ladder to the level of the gutter to clean it by a conventional cleaning tool.
However, both of these approaches are unsatisfactory should the building be more than one story high, in which case dangerous conditions exist for a serious injury to a person should he fall down from the roof or a ladder. Further, many homeowners find it physically impossible to clean the gutters by the above-noted two methods and have to call on professionals which leads to greater expenditures than the homeowner may wish to extend.
The present invention contemplates provision of a roof gutter cleaning apparatus which enables a person to clean and maintain the gutters while standing on the ground, without exposing himself to a danger of high elevation, or in the instance of a flat roof, enables the person to clean and maintain the gutters a safe distance from the roof's edge.